write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Bendy vs SpringTrap
WRITE ANY FIGHT YOU CAN THINK OF! ONLY ONE WINNER! Pre-Fight In Fazbear Fright SpringTrap was walking around. He saw the night guard and sliced his stomach open. He walked into another room and saw a huge black puddle. He walked towards it and saw Ink Bendy come out. They both roared and ran at each other. FIGHT! Bendy grabbed Springtrap and began smashing him into the wall. Springtrap then grabbed Bendy and shoved him off of himself. Bendy then turned into a puddle and jumped behind Springtrap and grabbed him by his neck and began choking him. Springtrap slammed his back into the walls. Bendy then lifted him inti the air. Springtraps’s eyes began to blood shot. He summoned Phantom BB to smack him with his sign. Bendy then made a huge ink pile and summoned a giant hands that began smashing BB. Springtrap ran away and summoned the entire phantom crew. Bendy grabbed Chica and ripped her in half. He then saw Freddy charge at him. He melted into a puddle and Freddy landed and looked in awe. Suddenly his ankles were grabbed and he was dragged into the puddle. Foxy then saw a black dripping version of Freddy come from the puddle. The Mask was torn and an ink creature was inside. Bendy came behind and ordered it to attack. Ink Freddy charged at Phantom Foxy. Ink Freddy stuffed his arm into Foxy’s neck. Foxy stuck his hook into the mask of ink Freddy penetrating its mask and inky Head. Foxy’s body falls to the ground. Ink Freddy’s body turns into a pile of ink ans the limbs make and everything falls. Mangle grabbed Bendy and dragged him into the air. Bendy then made a huge hand come and slap Mangle. Bendy Fell to the ground. He then picked up a broken arcade machine as the hand knocked her to the ground. Bendy then threw the heavy machine onto Marks crushing her. Puppet flew at very fast speeds but was quickly grabbed and snapped in half by Bendy. Bendy saw Springtrap with an axe. Bendy ripped a wrench from a tool box he found. He ran at the bunny robot and slammed it into his head. This made a huge hole and a blood spray. Springtrap then used his axe to slice Bendy in half both his half’s fly into the air. “I Always Come Back!” He suddenly walked away in victory until he saw something on a wall. '''LOoK bEHiNd yOU '''Springtrap turned only to see Bendy who slaps him. He then lifts Springtrap into the air and throws him into a wall. Springtrap crashed out and saw a car! He ran into it and began driving at Bendy. Bendy then turned into a puddle of ink. Springtrap drove down the highway until he saw Bendy slowly turn into Beast Bendy. Beast Bendy charged at the car. Springtrap drove the car as fast as it could go. They both then rammed into each other and Beast Bendy won the car flew into the air 29 feet. Then it landed in Fazbear Fright. The gasoline then Xmas into contact with the broken wires of a game. This caused fire and Springtrap saw ink Bendy turn his hand giant then his body to turn into Beast Bendy again! He lifted and the and smashed him. He then picked the killer bunny up and threw him into the fire. Springtrap yelled in agony but Bendy had enough sound and grabbed his axe. He threw it at Springtrap and it cut his head off. Bendy then ran off. AfterMath Detectives are trying to find the missing spring lock suit while Bendy is killing some people. Results The winner if this fight is....Bendy! Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Crash baby Category:Completed battles Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Fnaf vs Bendy And The Ink Machine